


The Lives of Frodo and Elijah

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiThis story switches between Frodo and Elijah.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Lives of Frodo and Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I absolutly LOVE Tolkiens writing. I can't get enough of his elvish languages! Most of the characters and the land too are owned by Tolkein.  
> Story Notes: Hannah Smith is a real person and whom this story is dedicated to. Oh and Elijah and Franka are in it too.  
> The following characters are made up by me: Hannereth, Etherith, Abethikir, Kalithia, Endoreo, Alixier, Flickiea, Flicky and Albereth.

Elijah was lying under big, old oak tree, feeling cool and shaded. It was such a hot day, that anyone who was feeling cool was lucky. He closed his eyes, just to rest them, not meaning to fall asleep. Elijah Wood did fall asleep though. He slept deeply and began to dream. In this dream he was Frodo Baggins, living in Bagend, in The Shire.

Samwise came plodding along the small road, wheeling a wheelbarrow full of dirty garden tools. "Good morning Mister Frodo." he said cheerfully, as he passed by. Then he came back a bit and said, "Excuse Mister Frodo, but," he hesitated for a moment. "But have you heard of the new hobbit lass moving into Rosie's home?" Sam asked him. Frodo's face lifted. A slight look of surprise was all over his face. OK so maybe it wasn't slight. "No." he replied shortly. Now it was Sam's turn to be surprised. "Well, maybe you should go meet her Mister Frodo. She moves in tomorrow." And with that Sam moved off to his next chore. Frodo did not sleep easily that night, as he couldn't get his mind off the hobbit lass, or what she would be like.

Elijah woke with the bright sun in his eyes, shining like a million gold coins, glittering. He got up and walked over to the garden pond. It was such a beautiful place and peace and tranquillity. Elijah also looked very handsome in the garden. He was wearing brown pants, and a nearly see-through top, which was blue. Elijah's mobile suddenly rang, totally demolishing any tranquillity he was feeling. "Hello, this is Elijah speaking." He said in a clear voice.

It was his girlfriend, Franka Potente. She was flying to England to shoot another movie. Elijah wanted to go with her, but Franka said her manager wouldn't let him come. "Look I'm really sorry baby." she said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Look..." she paused. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway, you and me. We only got together because of the movie." "Beep, Beep, Beep." said the phone. She had hung up in his ear. Elijah clipped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. He was feeling very grim of course, due to his 'dumping'.

Suddenly he felt like going back into that dream. He wanted escape from the hurt that had so suddenly struck his heart. So, in an attempt to return to the dream, Elijah lay down in the soft grass and closed his eyes. He did return to the dream, but not in the situation he'd wished to be in.

Frodo was woken up by the sun coming through his window, and that's when he heard a knock on the door too. He got up and went to answer it. "Good morning Mister Frodo!" said Sam merrily, when Frodo opened the door. "Good... morning." Replied Frodo slowly. "Are you going to see the new lass today sir?" Sam noticed that Frodo had just got out of bed, because his hair and clothes were a mess. "Um..." and that's when he remembered about the lass that was moving in today. He suddenly jumped. "Oh, yes indeed Samwise! I'm sorry, I forgot!" Frodo ran inside to clean and dress himself. Sam wasn't surprised. "I will wait for you right her sir!" he yelled out to Frodo. Frodo was outside, cleaned, dressed and ready in 2 swishes of a pony's tail.

Next he knew he was at Rosie's home, knocking on the door. Frodo was dressed in ordinary clothes now. Rosie opened the door and welcomed them inside. Inside, Rosie's home was a normal looking house to you and me. With a warm fireplace to sit by and 2 big comfy chairs and a couch to sit on. There were also all your normal rooms too, like a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. Anyway, they all sat down on the comfy chairs and couches. Rosie and Sam took the couch together, naturally. Frodo sat down on a big red chair.  
"Oh, Hannereth will be out in a moment." Said Rosie, giving information on the new hobbit at last. While Sam and Rosie cuddled up together, Frodo thought to himself. "I wonder what she'll look like?" and then his imagination began to run wild with thoughts of orcs, elves and hobbit children.

That's the moment she came in the room. "Hullo." Said Hannereth shyly. She was a very beautiful, young-looking hobbit lass. She had curly golden hair that went down to her shoulders, and a fair, slightly pale skinned face to match. Frodo was dazzled, for she was dazzling. He was so stunned, his jaw almost hit the floor. Sam was amazed too, but he thought, "what a pretty young lass." And thought nothing more of it. Frodo though, was in heaven. There were flowers all about her and the sky was a perfect blue. (Elijah Wood smiled in his sleep).  
Hannereth sat down on a green chair, nearest Frodo, folding her beautiful, long dress underneath her legs. "Hullo." Squeaked Frodo.  
Rosie introduced everyone(and warned Hannereth not to touch her hobbit)and left the room to get some tea and biscuits.

"So." Said Hannereth in a small voice. Frodo suddenly found his mouth talking, before he could control it. "You are very beautiful you know." He said and he blushed, his cheeks going bright red. "Thankyou Frodo." She replied politely. Already Hannereth knew she liked Frodo a lot. Even though she knew nothing of his past, or about him. The four of them talked for a long while, Frodo stuttering nearly every word he spoke to Hannereth. At last, he thought he'd get himself together. So, he excused himself and went into the bathroom, which was three rooms away. Frodo splashed cold water on his face. That felt better.

Suddenly Hannereth came into the bathroom. "Oh sorry." She said with a surprised, yet embarrassed look on her face. "I didn't know you were still in here." She blushed as red as a tomato. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were waiting on the use of the bathroom." Then his cheeks went a deep crimson red. They stood there in silence, just looking at each other for a time, though I cannot say how long. Unexpectedly to his knowledge, Frodo stepped forward, closer to Hannereth. Frodo looked into her soft hazel eyes. She looked into his, which were an unbelievably clear blue colour.

To their amazement, they felt their hands embracing and connecting together. Both Frodo and Hannereth felt a warm glow inside. It was love. Their surroundings were nothing but a blur. As wonderful as it was, the romantic atmosphere abruptly came to an end, when Sam's voice rang out from the sitting room. They both looked towards the sitting room. Frodo turned now to Hannereth. "My dear lass, I must leave you." Sadness came onto them. "Must you leave? When may I see you again?" Hannereth asked in great woe. Their hands separated. 'Soon enough I would think." Frodo replied, sounding rather too certain of himself.

With that, they departed separate ways, not going the same direction, afraid of being caught in the act of being together. "Did someone call me?" asked Frodo as he walked in the room. Sam looked up at Frodo. "I think it is time we returned to our homes Mister Frodo. Don't you agree?" Frodo just nodded a 'yes' and walked out the door.

Elijah opened his eyes, slowly at first. He sat upright, wondering where he was. Then he remembered. He lay back and felt the soft grass touch his back. It was a beautiful clear night.  
The sky was cloudless, and the stars revealed themselves, shining brightly. Then, Elijah thought back to the dream he had. "What a dream." He said to himself out loud. As he gazed up at the stars, the hurt in his heart vanished. He just lay there for hours, just thinking about his life so far. Soon his eyelids could no longer stay open and he fell asleep. Of course, back to the dream he went.

Someone was poking at him. Frodo stirred and moaned quietly. "Go away and let a hobbit sleep in peace!" he yelled, half under the covers. Sam jumped back. "Mister Frodo! Wake up Mister Frodo! It's past the eleventh hour of the day!" Sam walked out of the room, quietly. Frodo got up slowly and dressed. He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, or lunch, whichever it was. When he got there, Rosie, Sam and Hannereth were waiting for him, drinking tea and eating biscuits. His mouth went wide in surprise.  
"It's about time you got up. We've been waiting for you for a wizards year!" Rosie yelled at Frodo. "Anyway," she continued. "We're all going on a picnic and were wondering if you would like to come too." Frodo looked at Hannereth and he suddenly became shy. Then he noticed that Rosie and Sam were looking at him.

"Um... sure." He replied casually.  
So, off they went, just down the road a little, until they came to a small lake, surrounded by beautiful gardens. It looked so peaceful. Everything was so lovely. The grass was green, the flowers were blooming and everything seemed to be perfect. "Oh Sam! Lets put our blanket over there, near that big tree, with a hole in the side of it!" shouted Rosie, excited. Thus, they went off hand in hand.  
When Sam and Rosie were out of site, Frodo and Hannereth embraced each other and their lips touched passionately. "Lets go over there Frodo." Said Hannereth, pointing to a spot near the edge of the lake, far from Sam and Rosie's view.

Hannereth lay her head in Frodo's lap. As the sun began to set, it shot beams of light down, in-between the clouds, down to the ground below. It was a wonderful site to see, all the colours in the clouds, from the sunset. There was lots of golden yellow and orange, but mixed with the dark clouds, there was also, purple, blue, gray and the light blue sky, underneath the clouds. They both watched the sunset, exchanging sweet kisses in between watching.

So, life went on happily in Hobbiton. One day, Gandalf came back. He looked at Frodo's garden, which he had never seen so tidy before. Gandalf walked up the path, in his white robe and silver staff in hand. He knocked on the Hobbits door. Frodo opened the door and got the shock of his life! "Good day Gandalf!" he said, rather surprised, but happy to see his old friend. "That it is Frodo!" he replied, looking up at the sky. "Do come in!" said Frodo, letting Gandalf inside and not shutting the door behind him. On a nice day, such as it was, Hobbits liked to leave the front door open, to let in the nice breeze.

Suddenly, Frodo heard a gasp from inside. He ran to find out what had happened. Hannereth was there, in the kitchen, making some lunch for the two of them, when the, rather tall, wizard walked in. It gave her a fright. "Frodo, who is this?" she asked, scared stiff. "I am Gandalf the White and I do know you." He looked at her with a glare. "You are Hannereth Potten, daughter or Susan and Kilden Potten." Beneath his wide brimmed hat, he smiled now. Hannereth smiled back. "Indeed." Interrupted Frodo. "So you know each other do you?" he questioned. "Yes, it may seem so." Hannereth replied. They all sat down and had a bite to eat and a long talk.

That night, Sam came over for supper. It was just the two of them. Gandalf could not stay, as expected he had other business to attend to. Hannereth was at Rosie's house. Samwise had suspected something in Frodo, for he had changed. He was much happier nowa days, and the burden of the destroyed ring seemed no longer upon him. "Mister Frodo." Sam inquired that night. "Hannereth is quite a nice young lass, won't you say?" Frodo looked at Sam and quickly turned away again. He could not look at Sam, without feeling guilty or blushing.

"Well..." he started, trying his hardest not to grin. "She's very fair Sam. A fine wife she'll make, for a nice chap one day." He looked at the floor, embarrassed. He'd let his tongue flap again. "You mean a nice chap like you, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, half humorously, half sincerely. Frodo just continued looking down at the floor, feeling even unhappier, then he already was. "Um..." he began, but he found he could hide it no longer, at least, not in front of Sam. His bestfriend.

"Are you not the only one to see through me Sam?" he asked. "Oh Mister Frodo!" cried Sam. "I am going to ask Rosie to marry me tomorrow. I can tell that in your heart you love Hannereth deeply." He breathed a sigh. "Mister Frodo. Why don't you ask her to join you?" Sam looked guilty. Frodo thought about it for a moment and then he looked up. "But, what if she says no Sam? What if... if..." He could not bring himself to say another word. Sam put a comforting hand on his master's shoulder. "She will say yes. I'm sure of it!" Sam smiled. Frodo smiled back. "OK, Sam. I'll ask her."

The next day, Sam proposed to Rosie and she accepted. Within 2 weeks, Sam and Rosie were married. Sam moved into Rosie's house, due to Rosie refusing to move into Sam's home, with the old gaffer and his family. Sam didn't mind at all. It was a glorious wedding. A month later, Frodo asked Hannereth to marry him, and she said yes. Less then a month later and they too were married. Their wedding was also wonderful and many were there. Gandalf, Bilbo, Merry, Pippin, Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen and their son and daughter, Etherith and Abethikir, Rosie and Sam too of course.

There too were, The Lady Galadriel, Celeborn, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas and his wife, Kalithia. The Men of Rohan and Gondor were there and many other Kings, Lords and Ladies. All came to see the wedding, and at the after party, there came great merriment and all that were there, shouted tributes and dedications. "To the Frodo Baggins! The savior of Middle Earth!" everyone cheered at once. Frodo went round and thanked everyone after that.

Weeks past in Hobbiton happily, both Sam and Frodo were very happy with their lives. Soon though, it was time for Bilbo, Gandalf, Galadriel and Celeborn to sail to the Undieing Lands. Everyone missed them, especially Frodo. His uncle had been his shelter for many a year. Years had past now, and Rosie and Sam had 2 little boys, who they named Endoreo and Drogo, after Frodo's father. They also had 2 little girls whose names were Alixier and Flickiea (Flicky for short). In time, Frodo and Hannereth also had a son called Albereth. Of course Albereth had inherited mainly the 'Tookish' part of Frodo and Bilbo. So, adventurous and strange he was.  
When Frodo, Hannereth, Samwise and Rosie were old, they too, boarded the great, white, Elven ship and sailed to the Undieing Lands.

Elijah finally awoke to the beautiful morning sun. He found himself in his own bed, in La. He thought about the long dream he just had. Although he couldn't remember it all, it was a nice dream to have. The next day, he went to the set of Try Seventeen. As usual, there were about 50-60 people watching him work. Because Fanka Potente had left the movie, they had to start filming the movie again.

Elijah just happened to overhear that a young girl named Hannah Smith, was filling in the place of his ex-girlfriend. "Or was that just a dream too?" he thought to himself. Just then, a pretty young girl came up to him. "Hello." She said in a soft tone. Her voice was like that of an angel. "Hi." He replied. " You're Elijah Wood." She gave him a cheeky, yet humorous looking smile. "I'm Hannah Smith. I'll be co-starring with you!" Hannah gave a sudden loud shriek. "I'm so glad to be meeting you finally!" She cried. Elijah just laughed. He shook her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you actually." He smiled sweetly, the way he does in those posters.

So, they chatted for a short time, and then they began re-filming Try Seventeen. The movie was a big success and Hannah Smith was now also a well-known name. Several weeks later, Elijah and Hannah were together, and it was the perfect romance. It was even like a fairy tale ending.

**THE END.**


End file.
